Mi amiga, una bruja
by Destiny Summerwind2
Summary: Elisa Arévalo es una chica muggle que viaja a Inglaterra en un intercambio de estudiantes. Tras varios percances, conoce a una bruja llamada Hécate Smith que le ayudará a descubrir el secreto de su familia.Pero será un viaje peligroso..sobrevivirán?
1. Encerrada en la casa encantada

_**1- Encerrada en la casa encantada**_

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? ¡Me han encerrado en el armario y me han dejado aquí tirada! Sabía que Emily Winters no era de fiar, y aún así acepté ir con ella y sus amigas a la casa encantada que se encontraba a las afueras del pequeño pueblo inglés. Tendría que haber ido sola.  
Seguro que ninguna chica española ha hecho un intercambio tan movidito como el mío, y es que siempre me pasa todo a mí. Seguro que ahora se estarán partiendo de la risa a mi costa. Pero, como que me llamo Elisa Arévalo...que me las van a pagar.  
Un ruido en la habitación como de ¡Crac! hizo que dejase de lamentarme, para mirar por una pequeña grieta en la puerta del armario. - Puede que sean los fantasmas de los que todo el mundo habla-; me dije intentando no perder la poca valentía que me quedaba.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras, y no pude ver nada. hasta que oí una voz que dijo: ¡Lumos!  
Una figura vestida de negro se paseó por la habitación y se situó frente a un sucio espejo colgado en la pared, de espaldas a mí. Era una chica rubia, de pelo largo (debía tener más o menos mi edad).  
Yo hubiera gritado para que me sacara de allí. pero la varita que sujetaba en la mano hizo que me quedase inmóvil. Controlé la respiración durante un rato, pero a mi pesar mi alergia al polvo me traicionó.  
- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- gritó la muchacha tras oír mi estornudo, al tiempo que se giraba y escudriñaba las sombras. Supongo que no me quedaba más remedio que hablar con ella.  
- ¡Socorro!- grité desde el interior del ropero cruzando los dedos para que ella entendiera mi situación y no se enfadase por que la hubiera espiado- ¡Me han dejado encerrada! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!- La chica se acercó al armario con expresión de desconfianza. Apuntó con la varita (yo cerré los ojos temiendo lo peor) y dijo: Alohomora- las puertas se abrieron de golpe y me cubrieron de pelusas. No sé si fue mi cara de terror o lo desaliñada que me encontraba, pero cuando caí de rodillas sobre las viejas tablas de madera, la chica comenzó a reírse como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan divertido.  
- ¿De qué...?¡Oye! ¡No tiene gracia!¡Llevo aquí dentro horas!- Ella dejó de carcajearse con esfuerzo y me miró con curiosidad sin que la sonrisa despareciera de su pálido semblante.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó. Debió de notar mi acento español.  
- Elisa, Elisa Arévalo. Soy estudiante de intercambio.  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
- ¡Es culpa de Emily Winters! me metió aquí dentro con ayuda de sus amiguitas, no me esperaba que me fueran a empujar.  
- ¡Ah! Ella otra vez. Es una entrometida. Todas las noches vengo a inspeccionar, por si vuelve a entrar furtivamente en la casa de mis bisabuelos.  
- ¿Es de tu propiedad?  
- Sí. Bueno, no. Más bien es de mi padre.  
- Eeeh, es un poco tarde, creo que tengo que volver al hotel. Si llaman mis padres y no estoy en casa se preocuparán y no me dejarán salir del país otra vez.  
- Creo que tendrás que esperar. Tienen que desmemorizarte.  
- ¿Qué? No. Mira ¡No diré nada! ¡Pero déjame salir! Además ¿Quién me iba a creer? Con decir que al final conseguí escapar... ella me miró dubitativa.  
- No sé. Podría meterme en líos.- Debió de pensar que yo me lo estaba tomando todo con mucha tranquilidad. No quería que me descubriera tan pronto. No era conveniente que se enterase de que estaba aquí por una razón importante-¿Cómo? Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco.  
- Es que podría aparecer en el registro...aunque podría decir que eres squib.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sí, no es mala idea, pero si te hacen preguntas, seguro que sabrán que he mentido.  
- Eso si no me dejas marchar antes. Por favor...  
- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Pero date prisa.  
- Un momento ¿Cómo te llamas?- ella tardó en contestar, pero al final se decidió.  
- Hécate Smith.  
- ¿Podré venir a visitarte de vez en cuando?  
- ¿No tienes miedo?  
- Pues, después de hablar contigo no tanto. Pareces maja.  
- Eres un poco rara, Elisa Arévalo.  
- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
- Pero, sí, puedes. Ven aquí la próxima noche y si quieres, hablamos.-  
Y con una sonrisa cómplice me marché de aquél lugar pensando en la suerte que tenía. Puede que todo comenzase a cambiar, y ella pudiera ayudarme con mi problema. Claro, que por ahora no lo mencionaré. No quiero que piense que soy una aprovechada.  
De todas formas, lo mismo lo descubre ella sola. Que para algo es bruja.  
Caminé por el campo embarrado dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Los ecos de varias voces de personas comenzaron a escucharse por los alrededores. Fue entonces cuando comencé a correr como si la vida me fuese en ello. Me interné en un pequeño bosque y continué a toda velocidad. Solo paré cuando consideré que mi corazón amenazaba con estallar. Me tiré al suelo y me escondí entre unos arbustos.  
- ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde ha ido?  
- No sé por qué te empeñas en buscar al muggle. ¿No crees a Hécate? Puede que el registro se haya equivocado. Y es de noche. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Hogsmade y te invito a algo? Total, ¿A quién se lo iba a contar si supuestamente existiera?  
- Está bien. Pero dile a tu hija Hécate, que la próxima vez consulte con nosotros antes de hacer este tipo de cosas sin nuestro permiso. No debería ahuyentar ella sola a los squibs o los muggles que se encuentra por el camino. Podrían meternos en líos. Como esa tal Winters....  
- Se lo diré. Pero no insistas o empezaré a pensar que estás llamando mentirosa a mi hija. Si ella dice que no hay peligro, tendrá sus razones para pensarlo.  
Cuando los dos magos se marcharon, me levanté del suelo (estaba congelada y llena de barro hasta las orejas) y caminé hasta que por fin, llegué al hotel rural. Entré a toda prisa, llamé a mis padres, me duché, me cambié de ropa y me fui a dormir. Es de esperar que no pudiera pegar ojo, así que me dediqué a pensar en lo que le haría a Emily Winters cuando la viera.  
Por la mañana me levanté pronto, cogí mi mochila y me marché al instituto. Todo transcurrió sin problemas. Hasta que a la salida decidí seguir a Emily y sus amigas. Cuando llegaron a un cruce, se despidieron para volver a sus respectivas casas. Avancé despacio, pero sin perderla de vista. Se metió por un callejón y la seguí.  
- ¡Emily!- llamé con toda la furia que pude reunir. Ella se giró despacio.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yo me acerqué con cara de pocos amigos. Ella estaba nerviosa. - Sólo fue un juego. Íbamos a rescatarte.  
- Sí, claro.- Y tardé un poco en añadir- como a Salomé Dardén.  
- ¿Cómo sabes...  
- Me lo acabas de confirmar, y ¿sabes qué? Se lo diré a la policía.  
- ¡Fue un accidente! Además....¡No tienes pruebas!  
- ¿Seguro?- Y le mostré mi móvil, con el que había grabado la conversación.  
- ¡Dame eso!- gritó desesperada, al tiempo que intentaba arrebatármelo de las manos. Yo la esquivé.- ¡Dámelo o te arrepentirás! Además ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Salomé? Ni que la conocieras del algo.  
- La conocí. Y tengo más que ver con ella de lo que crees.  
- Elisa, por favor, por favor- dijo comenzando a llorar.  
- Seguro que Salomé dijo lo mismo aquél día.  
- No...no ¡Por favor!¡No fui yo!¡No fue culpa mía!  
- Lo siento Emily.- le dije, aunque verdaderamente no lo sentía.- Y no se te ocurra seguirme si no quieres que además se te acuse por intento de agresión, a parte de asesinato.- Y desaparecí del callejón antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y levantarse del suelo.


	2. Secretos y confesiones

_**2- Secretos y confesiones**_

Después de denunciar los hechos en una vieja comisaría de la zona, me dirigí de nuevo a casa de los bisabuelos de Hécate. Tenía que averiguar algo, antes de que ella comenzase a sospechar mis intenciones. Hasta ahora todo esta saliendo según lo planeado.  
Me dirigí hacia la vieja mansión, antes de que cayera la noche. Entré por una de las ventanas que tenía el cristal roto y comencé a subir las escaleras con cuidado. El lugar permanecía como la primera vez que lo vi. Había muchos trastos envueltos en sábanas, (la mayoría cuadros de los que sospechaba que algo se movía debajo) y varios elegantes sofás que en un tiempo debieron costar un ojo de la cara. Continué subiendo hasta que una puerta me cerró el paso. Puede que la respuesta esté ahí dentro. En ese caso quizás no necesite la ayuda de Hécate. De hecho no me gustaría ponerla en peligro. Esto es algo que debería solucionar yo sola.  
Me agaché con una linterna e iluminé el interior a través de una de las rendijas que estaba rodeada de telarañas. Intenté abrir la puerta por la fuerza pero no funcionó. Así que me levanté con la intención de encontrar algo que me sirviera para hacer palanca.  
En ese preciso instante una voz me llamó inquisitivamente.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hécate aún con su varita en la mano.- Es pronto para visitas y encima estás intentando entrar ahí sin mi permiso.  
- ¿Yo? Te estaba buscando.- respondí. No sé si fue por el tono en que lo dije o que ni si quiera yo me creía aquella inocente mentira, pero ella no cambió su actitud un ápice.  
- Dime la verdad ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí? - estaba claro que no me dejaba otra opción que contarle la verdad.  
- Ya te lo dije. Me llamo Elisa Arévalo.- Y para contestar a su segunda pregunta me quité uno de los guantes que llevaba y le mostré mi mano abierta. En ella había un complicado dibujo grabado en la piel como si fuera un tatuaje.  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- Ella ya no estaba a la defensiva, así que continué.- Me parece que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.  
Momentos después ambas estábamos sentadas en un sofá dentro de una sala que un tiempo debió de ser el salón.  
- Digamos que todo comenzó hace muchos años. Entorno al siglo XIV o XV- ella me miró intrigada.- Un hombre llamado Stamatios Simonides, (creo que de origen griego), conoció a una mujer y se enamoró de ella. Al principio todo pareció ir bien, hasta que él descubrió algo peligroso. Y decidió acabar con su relación. La mujer se había quedado embarazada. Pasaron los años y un día Stamatios regresó. Cuando se enteró de que había sido el padre de dos gemelos comenzó a sentir remordimientos por haber dejado sola a la mujer y decidió ayudarla a mantener a sus hijos. Pero unos meses más tarde, tras su vuelta, ella murió de peste y él se los llevó. Un día consideró que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para conocer la razón por la que se marchó. Y ellos guardaron el secreto hasta que su padre murió.  
Como ambos eran mayores y tenían sus respectivos caminos, decidieron grabarse en la piel el secreto que les contó su padre, pero codificado para que solo ellos supieran lo que significaba. Con el tiempo, aquella marca se adhirió a la piel de los descendientes, pero no todos llegaron a conocer el significado. Unas veces por que ni si quiera ellos se molestaron en averiguar nada y otros porque la persona que debería habérselo aclarado todo murió antes de poder hacerlo. Al final aquellos descendientes empezaron a perder el contacto.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque no todos eran magos.- Hécate se quedó paralizada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.  
- Pero, entonces...  
- Sí. Stamatios era mago, y sus hijos también, pero con el tiempo, los hijos de muchos de ellos, algunos de ellos squibs, se volvieron a juntar con muggles. Y solo unos pocos mantuvieron la relación. Mi familia fue una de ellas, pero al no conocer directamente a nadie que tuviera poderes, simplemente pasaron la historia de padres a hijos. Desgraciadamente, la persona que debía saber el significado del símbolo y que tenía una relación más directa con mi familia murió, y esto es lo único que sé.  
- Pero, si tu familia mantuvo la relación, ¿por qué no sabéis el apellido o la localización de algunos de vuestros parientes?  
- Si la sabía. Y por eso estoy aquí.  
- Pero yo no tengo ese símbolo.  
- Es por que tú no eres la persona a la que me refiero. Te estoy hablando de una persona que está muerta y enterrada desde hace bastante. Por culpa de alguien que vive en este pueblo. Hace poco que he descubierto quién fue el asesino, pero de hecho me lo ha puesto muy fácil al creer que yo no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Emily Winters mató a Salomé Dardén. La única pariente viva que quizás pudiera habernos ayudado.  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
- Eso ya no lo sé. El caso es que yo llevaba siguiéndole la pista desde hace varios años. Lamentablemente cuando llegué, ella ya había desaparecido. Luego me enteré de la famosa casa encantada, la de tus bisabuelos. Y te encontré. Pensaba que no tenía nada que perder por venir a mirar y acerté.  
- Entonces ¿Quieres que te ayude a averiguar el significado de lo que tienes en la mano?  
- Estaría bien. Pero ni si quiera sé de qué se trata. Podríamos acabar mal.  
- Puede que sea importante. Tu caso es muy extraño. Quizá debería contárselo a mi padre.  
- Puede, pero tengo sospechas de que hay algunas personas que sí saben de la existencia de ese secreto y por alguna razón no quieren que averigüemos su significado.  
En ese instante, el padre de Hécate se apareció en la estancia junto con otros dos hombres y una mujer. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que las cosas estaban empezando a complicarse


	3. Los interceptores

_**3- Los interceptores**_

- ¡Quietos!- gritó Hécate al tiempo que se ponía delante de mí- ¡Es amiga mía! Bueno...o algo así.  
- ¿Quién es? ¿No será quien estuvo merodeando por aquí?  
- Pues sí, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Es casi como un squib.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con casi?- preguntó su padre. Ella me miró como para confirmar que yo quería que le contase mi historia.  
Tras hacer saber a los allí presentes los extraños sucesos de los que previamente le había hablado, la tensión se aligeró un poco.  
- De modo que Stamatios Simonides ¿No?- preguntó el hombre al que había oído en el bosque. Yo asentí. - La verdad es que no me suena. Por eso creo que no dices la verdad. Si fuera tan importante como tú afirmas, seguro que sería conocido. ¿Cómo sabemos que no te has hecho ese tatuaje y ahora te aprovechas de él?  
- Ya, y ¿me quieres decir por qué sé todas estas cosas entonces? Además, yo sería incapaz de inventarme algo así. Salomé Dardén, no es una pariente cercana ¿Cómo os explicáis que yo supiera de su existencia si no es gracias a esa historia? ¡Y se nota que esto no es un tatuaje! No está debajo de la piel ¡Está sobre ella!- En ese preciso instante las velas que estaban encendidas, se apagaron. Un aire huracanado atravesó la habitación y todo lo que había allí salió volando por los aires. Yo me tiré al suelo, junto al sofá, Hécate hizo lo mismo mientras los demás intentaban que ninguno de los objetos impactase contra nosotras.  
Entonces los vi. Eran aterradores. Un grupo de seres danzaban por la habitación intentando alcanzarme. Estaban cubiertos de lo que parecían armaduras, pero no se les podía ver la cara completa. Sus bocas estaban plagadas de dientes torcidos y afilados, sus manos parecían garras. A lo sumo medirían dos metros de altura y sus músculos eran de una envergadura similar a la de los guerreros de antaño.  
- ¿¡Qué es eso!?- Preguntó Hécate asustada.  
- Interceptores.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ellos mataron a Stamatios. ¡No quería decírtelo! ¡No creía que se fueran a fijar en mi familia! ¡Parecíamos normales!  
- ¿Y cómo se acaba con ellos?  
- Si lo supiera ya os lo habría dicho.- admití con pesar. En ese preciso momento el padre de Hécate resultó herido. Su brazo estaba sangrando.  
- ¡Papá!- gritó. Y se acercó a él. Yo la sujeté del brazo justo antes de que uno de los interceptores le diera caza.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suél...- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que una corriente luminosa recorrió el tatuaje de mi mano y se propagó por el resto del cuerpo en sinuosas formas hasta cegarme por completo. Me puse de rodillas y comencé a gritar, mi piel quemaba, ardía. Me sentía como si me hubieran prendido fuego. Con un último grito de dolor me desmayé.  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el caso es que cuando abrí los ojos, lentamente, vi el rostro de Hécate, que parecía preocupada.  
- ¿Qué...- pregunté débilmente.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Yo intenté levantarme del sofá, ya que debieron colocarme allí después de desmayarme.  
- No sé, me siento algo aturdida. ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde están los interceptores?  
- Desaparecieron después de que tu tatuaje se iluminara. ¿No me dijiste que no sabías como acabar con ellos?  
- Y no lo sabía. Es la primera vez que me pasa.- No tardé en descubrir que su padre y las otras tres personas seguían mirándome perplejos.  
- Pero, ¿Por qué los interceptores aparecieron aquí? ¿Qué buscan?- me interrogó Hécate con cierta ansiedad.  
- Me buscaban a mi. No quieren que nadie descubra el significado del símbolo. Pero al no tener poderes, supuse que nos dejarían en paz.  
- ¿Crees que han venido porque estás con nosotros?  
- Puede, pero ya te digo que no lo sé a ciencia cierta.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó el padre de Hécate como buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Es que con todo este ajetreo...ni si quiera nos hemos presentado debidamente- comencé a sospechar que ese repentino cambio de actitud se debía a lo que yo hice para ahuyentar a los interceptores.  
- Elisa Arévalo.  
- Hablas muy bien el inglés.  
- Gracias - y le di a entender que me interesaba saber su identidad y la de sus acompañantes.  
- Yo soy Nikodemus Smith, trabajo para el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores. Estos son Derby Hackett, Armand Dawson y Josselin Andrews, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.- Yo hice un cabeceo para demostrar mi entendimiento. En poco tiempo Derby, el tipo que al principio se había mostrado receloso de mis palabras rompió el silencio:  
- Lo que acabas de hacer. ¡ha sido increíble! Parecía que todo se iba a derrumbar bajo aquella luz...  
- Pero lo que no sé es por qué lo he hecho esta vez y no otras.  
- ¿Recuerdas algo? Antes de desmayarte o ...  
- Solo sujeté a Hécate del brazo.  
- ¿Y si fue el desencadenante?- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.- Tiene lógica.  
- Es probable- admitió su padre un poco nervioso- pero ya es bastante tarde, y creo que cada una debería volver a casa. Ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad otro día.  
- No sé si encontraré el camino para volver al hotel...-comencé a decir.  
- De eso nada ¡Te quedas en mi casa!- dijo la rubicunda muchacha sujetándome por los hombros.- ¿A que sí, papa? Además, así correrá menos peligro ¿No?- le miró suplicante. Así que él le dio permiso. A pesar de todo creo que dudaba quién iba a correr más peligro si yo o ella. De todas formas no sabía si realmente fue el contacto con Hécate el que activó la magia del símbolo.  
- ¡Ven conmigo!- dijo con entusiasmo- Yo la llevaré a casa, no te preocupes.- añadió mirando a su padre- Puedes irte con ellos, le diré a mamá que volverás pronto a casa.- Y tras estas palabras me llevó ante una enorme chimenea situada enfrente del sofá. Prendió fuego e hizo aparecer una cajita de la nada. La abrió y en su interior pude ver un puñado de polvos color verde.  
- Haz lo mismo que yo.- Y tras echar unos pocos de los polvos flu sobre el fuego, éste se volvió de color esmeralda. Se introdujo en el interior y dijo con voz fuerte y clara- ¡A la Alameda!- Y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo la imité con cierto recelo (puesto que era la primera vez que lo intentaba).  
Cuando llegué a mi destino (más que llegar me estrellé con él) y salí de debajo de la chimenea intentando limpiarme la chaqueta. Hécate me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara. Se había vuelto muy atenta conmigo desde la aparición de los interceptores.  
- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó expectante.  
- Prefiero ir en coche. Pero podría haber sido peor - y la seguí por la gran escalinata de mármol blanco camino de su habitación, mientras le enviaba un mensaje a mis padres poniéndoles al corriente de mi nueva situación (no les hablé de los interceptores ni de que Hécate era bruja....pero no quería que llamasen al hotel) Mañana iré a recoger mis cosas y me las llevaré al cuarto de invitados, donde creo que pasaré unos cuantos días.


	4. El símbolo profético

_**4- El símbolo profético**_

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Hécate sacó un libro de un baúl de su habitación.  
- Es de Runas Antiguas. Puede que encuentre algo que se le parezca al símbolo que tienes en la mano.  
Pero pasaron las horas, y lamentablemente no encontramos nada que se le pareciera.  
Al final me tiré en el suelo cuan larga era y resoplé abatida.  
- Esto es imposible.  
- No, espera. Mantengo contacto con algunos compañeros que aún están en Hogwarts. Quizá alguno pueda entrar en la Sección Prohibida.  
- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Cualquier idea que se te ocurra, por descabellada que sea, pruébala.  
En el interior de una jaula dorada se movía una lechuza de plumas marrones y blancas ansiosa por alzar el vuelo.  
- Se llama Aiman.  
- ¿Qué significa?  
- Belleza de la luna. ¿Le pega, no?- Yo sonreí mientras ella sacaba al ave de su jaula y extendía un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.- Haber, acércate que voy a dibujar lo que tienes en la mano.- Hice lo que me pidió y en un santiamén enrolló el trozo de pergamino y lo sujetó a la pata de Aiman. En unos minutos la hermosa lechuza ya había desaparecido a través de las blanquecinas nubes.  
- Ahora, tendremos que esperar. Bueno ¿que hacemos?  
- Estaba pensando en la razón por la que Emily mató a Salomé. No creo que fuera pura casualidad. Me parece que la obligaron.  
- No sé, Emily siempre me pareció indeseable, pero nunca la vi capaz de matar a nadie.  
- Y realimenta parecía asustada cuando la arrinconé en el callejón. Se supone que no tendría tanto miedo si lo hizo aposta, porque habría asumido los riesgos.  
- Eso quiere decir que se habría enfadado y se habría lanzado sobre ti.  
- Pero no lo hizo, sino que se echó a llorar.  
- Está bien. Iremos a verla.  
- Eso si no está camino del correccional de menores.  
Después de un rato conseguimos que nos dejasen verla. Estaba desmejorada y se notaba que había estado llorando.  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿No tuviste suficiente con meterme aquí, que encima vienes a humillarme?  
- Emily, eso ya lo hiciste tu solita. He venido a preguntarte por qué mataste a Salomé.  
- ¡No quiero repetirlo otra vez! Fue...horrible- y rompió a llorar de nuevo- no quería hacerlo...no quería...pero ellos me obligaron.  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- ¡Aquellos seres con coraza! ¡Pero nadie me cree! ¡Me encerrarán en un psiquiátrico de por vida! Pero...sé lo que vi. ¡No estoy loca!- Hécate y yo nos miramos con gesto de entendimiento. Estaba claro que lo que pretendían los interceptores era engañarme para que creyera que no andaban detrás de mí.  
- Emily te creo. Pero debes comprender que no podemos hacer nada.- Y con un amargo sabor de boca nos marchamos de nuevo en dirección a La Alameda, con los gritos desesperados de Emily aún resonando con fuerza en los oídos.

- ¡Es Aiman! ¡Ya ha vuelto!- Yo estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo una revista de Hécate sin mucho interés (más que nada por ver las imágenes en movimiento) y cuando la muchacha vio a su lechuza en el alfeizar de la ventana se levantó a toda prisa para dejarla entrar. No tardó en acercarse a mi con un nuevo rollo de pergamino, le quitó la cinta roja y comenzó a leer-

Hola Hécate, ¡No te vas a creer lo que he encontrado! ¡Mereció la pena entrar a hurtadillas en la Sección Prohibida! Me costó lo mío pero al final reuní el significado de todos los símbolos y ¿sabes qué? ¡Traducidos forman una profecía!  
No sé a qué se refiere, pero te la he escrito aquí por si tú averiguas algo. ¿Dónde encontraste el símbolo? Tiene pinta de ser algo importante;  
PDT: Haber si quedamos algún día en las vacaciones, que nos tienen atosigados con los exámenes.- Luego le dio la vuelta al papel y siguió leyendo-  
Siete centurias han de pasar, hasta ver mi sueño cumplido.  
Hazaña peligrosa para el mensajero, más buscará con ahínco.  
Con ayuda de lejana compañera, se introducirá en poderoso abismo.  
No serán pocos los que se opongan, ni pocos los seres caídos.  
Escasos los aliados, varios los enemigos.  
Tras la puerta se esconde lo que yo digo.  
Una vez mi secreto desvelado, el destino habré revelado.  
Con mi sangre pondré fin al trato.

- Vaya...- dije sin apartar los ojos de la carta- me ha dejado sin palabras.  
- Pues tendremos que encontrarlas.  
- Vale, haber. Los de las siete centurias está claro que se refiere a siete siglos. Eso quiere decir que el momento del que habla ya ha llegado. El mensajero quizás sea yo, porque ¿Qué otra cosa he hecho más que llevar el secreto a cuestas? Y he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo pistas -ella asintió.- Pero eso de "lejana compañera" no lo entiendo muy bien.  
- Hécate significa "a lo lejos" Sin mencionar que tú vives en otro país.  
- ¿Entonces crees que eres tú? Aunque eso quiere decir que no vas a poder echarte atrás.  
- Lo sé, pero si empiezo algo. Lo acabo.  
- ¿Y eso del poderoso abismo?  
- Tengo sospechas de que se refiere al Ministerio de Magia.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Está bajo tierra.  
- lógica.- Y continué leyendo la profecía.- Está claro que tenemos enemigos, y ya ha habido víctimas.  
- El problema es la puerta. ¿Cómo sabremos a cuál se refiere?  
- Tenía la esperanza de que tú lo supieras. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo averiguaremos. Lo dice aquí, "una vez mi secreto desvelado, el destino será revelado"  
- Y lo de la sangre...  
- Puede significar dos cosas, o bien que con su muerte consiguió que el secreto llegase a mis manos, o bien. Que moriré cuando todo acabe, porque llevo su sangre en las venas, aunque se hayan pasado siglos.  
- No te pongas en lo peor. Además- dijo sujetándome el brazo- No dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.  
- Sea lo que sea lo que me tenga deparado el futuro, lo aceptaré. Porque no voy a permitir que los interceptores se salgan con la suya ¡Ni hablar!  
- Solo hay un problema.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que nos dejen entrar y no descubran nuestras intenciones. Y no quiero que mi padre se vea involucrado en esto.  
- Podría hacerme pasar por una prima lejana tuya.  
- Y tan lejana...  
- ¿Tú padre trabaja allí no? No sería raro que su hija quisiera hacerle una visita o quisiera presentarle a su prima...  
- ¿Y si te descubren?  
- Ya me las apañaré para que no lo hagan...de teoría sé lo suficiente.  
- Espero que sea cierto.  
- No nos queda otra opción. Debemos intentarlo.


	5. Incursión en el ministerio

_**5- Incursión en el ministerio**_

Esa mañana me levanté más nerviosa que nunca. Era consciente de lo que podría suceder y la sola idea de que algo saliera mal, me revolvía las tripas.  
- No tienes buena cara.- me dijo la madre de Hécate cuando bajé a desayunar.  
- Casi no he pegado ojo. Pero se me pasará.- Ella no estaba al tanto de lo que pensábamos hacer. En teoría, la idea era ir al ministerio con el pretexto de hacerle una visita a su padre. Pero una vez dentro lo que haríamos sería distinto. Debíamos buscar la puerta a la que se refería el símbolo. Y luego, esperar que todo fuera bien.  
La madre de Hécate se llamaba Edana. Al parecer su hija había heredado de ella la melena rubia y lacia, además de la constitución. Lo único en lo que Hécate se asemejaba a su padre era en la forma de la nariz y el color de los ojos. Que eran tan negros como un pozo sin fondo, pero aún así, amables. Yo al lado suyo desentonaba bastante. Mi piel es morena, tengo el pelo ondulado y los ojos verdes. Sería un verdadero milagro que pasásemos por primas. Espero que nadie se fije en la forma de nuestras manos. Sería una forma muy rápida de desmantelar la farsa, y yo no estaba por la labor de echarme atrás justo ahora que estaba tan cerca de descubrir el secreto de Stamatios. Antes me sacan con los pies por delante...  
Cuando terminé de desayunar y de lavarme (en casa de Hécate había un jacuzzi de proporciones descomunales, y de ninguna manera me lo iba a perder) fui directa a mi nueva habitación, donde, sobre la cama, descansaba mi ropa y....una túnica color verde lima.  
Unos golpecitos en la puerta, me hicieron dar un respingo. Si no me relajaba un poco iba a echarlo todo a perder. Debía controlarme.  
- ¡Espera!- me puse a toda prisa los vaqueros y la camiseta y cuando consideré que estaba presentable, seguí hablando- Ya puedes entrar.  
Hécate entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- ¿Esto es una broma?- le pregunté con los brazos en las caderas y señalando con la cabeza la prenda verdosa.  
- En absoluto. Así, llamarás menos la atención.  
- No...pienso...ponerme....una túnica- dije despacio y marcando las palabras todo lo que pude.  
- Oh...sí que lo harás.- me aseguró ensanchando su sonrisa.- Además ¡Seguro que te va a quedar bien!  
- Ni hablar. Lo más largo que me he puesto ha sido una chilaba que me trajeron mis padres de Ceuta, y a los dos pasos, me caí por las escaleras....  
- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y no dejaré que te pase nada.- si creía que me iba a dar por vencida tan rápido, lo llevaba claro.  
- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! ¡Voy en vaqueros!  
- ¡Elisa! ¡No seas irracional!¡Ya es bastante difícil que pasemos por primas, como para que ahora te niegues a ponerte una túnica! ¡Por favor! ¡No te va a morder!  
Una voz desde el piso de abajo se oyó (más alta de lo que podría ser normal)  
- ¡Chicas! ¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba?- era la madre de Hécate. Se me había olvidado que seguía en casa. Y me pegó un susto de la repera.  
- ¡Nada! ¡Elisa tiene problemas de adaptación!  
- ¡Eh!- me quejé. Pero no se me ocurrió nada que pudiera rebatir su contundente respuesta. Tenía razón.  
- Si no te la pones tú, te la pongo yo- me dijo sacando la varita de su bolsillo.  
- Primero tendrás que pillarme, listilla.  
- ¡Accio, túnica!- y comenzamos a correr por toda la habitación. Salté la cama y me escoñé contra el suelo, la túnica volaba por encima de mi cabeza, Hécate mantenía su varita en alto, y al final acabé haciendo proezas que ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado ser capaz de conseguir. Si me hubiera visto mi profesor de gimnasia....  
Diez minutos después habíamos dejado toda la habitación patas arriba. Y me gustaría poder decir que me salí con la mía. Pero sería mucho pedir....  
- Te queda muy bien.- repitió con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
- Parezco una luz de navidad.  
- No es verdad ¡estás monísima!- y sin darme tiempo a rechistar, me sujetó del brazo y me llevó con ella hasta la sala de abajo. Fue lo único que evitó que hiciera caída libre por las escaleras..- Además, yo las llevo mucho ¿Acaso me parezco a un adorno navideño?- pensé en contestarle que sí, porque me lo puso a huevo, pero me callé.  
- No....lo tuyo es diferente.  
- Bla, bla, bla....- y cambiando de tema añadió- creo que papá se acaba de marchar al trabajo.  
- ¿Otra vez los polvos flu?  
- Hombre, ¿no pretenderás que vayamos andando?- de nuevo me lo puso a huevo para decirle que sí. Cerré el pico otra vez.  
- Eh...no ¿Y si me quito la túnica para que no se manche?  
- Elisa....guárdate la perspicacia para cuando la necesitemos.

Ella fue la primera en desaparecer por la chimenea de mármol, en dirección al ministerio. Me introduje en el interior del hueco.  
- Esta me la pagas...Hécate......¡Ministerio de magia!  
Me hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo si mi amiga no me hubiera sujetado.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ha sido tan malo?- ya no me puedo callar.....no puedo......  
- ¡Si! Pero ya ajustaremos cuentas...me debes una caja entera de chicles de menta....(no era mi costumbre reconocer mi pequeña adicción, pero no lo puedo evitar. Los chicles de menta me encantan.)  
Me quedé completamente alucinada con el panorama.  
- Oye, Hécate ¿Y esos aviones de papel?  
- Para los mensajes....ya sabes, para evitar que todo se llene de cagadas de pájaro...  
- Ah....  
Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, y una vez dentro, comenzamos a escuchar la voz de una mujer que indicaba el nombre de los distintos pisos.  
- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Hécate Smith!- un hombre alto de ojos grises y pelo negro entrecano, acababa de entrar.  
- ¡Hola Sr. Barlow!- por el tono en que habló intuí que se trataba de un amigo de la familia.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Perseus?......- y su mirada se dirigió hacia mí, que intenté por todos los medios hacerme la sueca.- y tu amiga....  
- es mi prima Elisa. Prima segunda.  
- No parece de por aquí.- dijo después de tenderme la mano y sonreírme cálidamente. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo (creo que lo conseguí)  
- Ya, es que es española.  
- ¿No me digas?- entonces me di cuenta, de que tanto interés no era bueno.  
- Sí...normalmente soy yo la que va a verla, pero la última vez le prometí que me la llevaría conmigo y le enseñaría algunos sitios...íbamos a visitar a mi padre.  
- Me lo imaginaba....- se interrumpió al escuchar la vocecita que decía: Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los servicios administrativos de Wizengamot- Bueno, hasta luego.  
- Adiós...  
- ¿De qué le conoces?  
- Es un amigo de mi padre....le hizo algunos favores y tal, papá dice que a veces se pasa de la raya.....yo creo que es de la otra acera..- se me escapó una risita malévola.  
- Hécate ¿Por qué estamos dando tantas vueltas? ¿No se supone que tenemos que bajar?  
- Creía que te darías cuenta. Es por precaución. Al menos tendremos a alguien a nuestro favor si surge algún inconveniente. Ya tenemos coartada.  
- ¡Ah! Claro....- cuando nos quedamos solas en el ascensor, pulsó al botón de bajar y después de un rato se oyó: Departamento de misterios.  
- ¡Vamos!- era un pasillo en el que no se veían ni ventanas ni puertas, salvo una de color negro, al fondo. No necesité ninguna explicación.  
- Es esa ¿Verdad?  
- Esperemos.  
- Y cómo se supone que la....-pero justo cuando llegamos, por increíble que pareciera, se escuchó un chasquido, y se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo- ...nada.¿Qué has hecho?  
- Te juro que no tengo nada que ver, Elisa....ni que te estuvieran esperando.- Uy madre....estaba empezando a hiperventilar....mala señal.

Y para rematar mi desconcierto, cuando entramos en el interior, me invadió una extraña sensación de Déjà vu.  
- Hécate....¿Por qué me da la impresión de que ya he estado aquí?  
- Tú sabrás, eres la descendiente de Stamatios....¿A dónde vas?¡Vuelve!- a penas la escuchaba, porque eché a correr atravesando los huecos entre varios estantes. Sabía a dónde iba. Me paré en frente de otra puerta. Una extraña luz se perfilaba en la ranura.  
- ¡Para, Elisa!- pero fue demasiado tarde. Presioné la mano del símbolo contra la cerradura de la puerta...y volvieron los Interceptores.


	6. El secreto de Stamatios

_**6- El secreto de Stamatios**_

Hécate se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó la espalda contra una de las estanterías que contenía unos extraños botes en cuyo interior se veía una masa llena de ojos color púrpura. En cuanto cayeron al suelo todo se llenó de un humo morado. Y nos perdimos de vista.  
Fue el tiempo suficiente para que uno de los interceptores se abalanzase sobre mí. Intenté esquivarlo, pero fue en vano. Sus enormes garras acorazadas me sujetaron el cuello y comenzaron a apretar sin piedad.  
Poco a poco noté como se me escapaba el oxígeno de los pulmones.  
Me debatí como pude, pero después de tres minutos, empecé a perder la conciencia.  
Varias imágenes se agolparon en mí cabeza. Los gritos desesperados de Hécate cada vez se oían más lejanos.  
- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa, NO!¡NO!...... ¡REDUCTO!¡IMPEDIMENTA!- con las pocas fuerzas me quedaban, pude averiguar que los interceptores estaban retrocediendo. Pero mi captor seguía implacable. Y no me quedaba más tiempo.  
Con otro soberano esfuerzo miré en dirección hacia la puerta, aquella que había ido a buscar instintivamente. Estiré el brazo con la intención de posar el símbolo sobre ella, otra vez.  
Mis dedos se encontraban a cinco centímetros.  
Se me nubló la vista.  
Era mi única esperanza.....la única....nunca había estado tan cerca....no podía rendirme ahora....  
Forcejeé y mi dedo corazón tocó la puerta.  
Mis piernas se doblaron. Ya no veía nada, y tampoco escuchaba los gritos de Hécate.  
Una lágrima de frustración y tristeza se deslizó por mi mejilla. Todo había resultado inútil. Había puesto en peligro a Hécate, cuando ella no tenía nada que ver con todo esto.  
Y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. No podía hacer nada por defenderme.  
Me odié a mí misma por ello como nunca lo había hecho antes.  
Cuando acepté que iba a morir, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fueron las palabras de la profecía: Tras la puerta se esconde lo que yo digo......Tras la puerta.  
De pronto, noté algo frío en la mano derecha.  
Y llegó la luz.  
Caí al suelo cuando las manos del interceptor me soltaron. Respiré varias bocanadas de aire, y regresaron los sonidos.  
Era gritos agudos, chirriantes. Los gritos de los interceptores.  
Me levanté y me pregunté por qué me costó tan poco esfuerzo. No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba rodeada de luz.....todo mi cuerpo refulgía.....como un adorno de navidad.  
Divisé a Hécate llorando a varios metros de donde me encontraba. Su expresión era de desconcierto.  
Me di cuenta de que había más gente, pero no me paré a pensar en quiénes eran.  
Tenía algo que hacer.  
Los interceptores estaban formando una espiral en el aire, que amenazaba con convertirse en un tornado.  
Me elevé dos metros del suelo con las manos en alto. Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes....y aún así me sonaban. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.  
Hice temblar todo el edificio. Comenzaron a caer trozos del techo, a medida que se iba abriendo un boquete a nuestro pies.  
- ¡MARCHAOS AL INFIERNO!¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VEROS EN TODA MI VIDA!  
Y el torbellino fue succionado por el interior del gigantesco agujero. Entonces, lo cerré.....y todo se calmó.  
Los allí presentes estaban anonadados. Bajé al suelo, cerré los ojos y me desplomé. Al fin, todo había terminado.

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo puede ver un mogollón de cabezas apiladas unas contra otras sobre mí.  
- Eh...¿Hécate?  
- Estoy aquí. ¿Te encuentras...bien?- la pregunta me sorprendió. Me sentía mejor que nunca. Pero no exterioricé la respuesta, preferí salirme por la tangente.  
- No, ¿Estás bien tú?  
- Sí...¿Qué ha pasado?¿Cómo....qué diablos...  
- Supongo que eso era el secreto de Stamatios.  
- Eso quiere decir....¿que ya no eres muggle?- hizo la pregunta sin mucho convencimiento.  
- ¿Eh? Pues....¡pues claro que lo soy! ¿De dónde te has sacado esa estupidez?  
- ¿Y lo de antes?  
- Momentáneo...fue solo mientras los interceptores seguían aquí. Ese poder....se ha ido con ellos.  
- ¿.....Seguro?- por toda respuesta le sujeté la mano y le pedí con un gesto que me ayudara a levantarme.  
- Por supuesto.  
Los demás magos y brujas que habían acudido al lugar de los hechos me seguían mirando con los ojos como platos...aunque algo más relajados.  
Un chico con gafas, pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes se acercó a mí seguido por otro chico pelirrojo y alto y una mujer de pelo castaño y despeinado.  
Me tendió una mano y se presentó.  
- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter. Soy el jefe del departamento de Aurores.  
- E....encantada. - de qué me sonara....  
- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos lo que ha pasado?- entonces intervino el padre de Hécate.  
- Potter, quizás mi hija pueda aclararlo todo mejor....  
- ¡Sí!- gritó ésta colocándose a mi lado- seguro que estás cansada....deberías irte a casa. Yo les diré todo ¿Vale?  
- Pues....está bien. Pero no se yo si.....  
- ¡Esperad! ¿Pensáis dejarla ir así, por las buenas?- intervino otro hombre, que ya había perdido el 90% de las posibilidades de caerme bien.  
- Eso mismo.- respondió Harry.  
- ¿Tanto miedo te da hacerte cargo de todo este estropicio, Abrahamson?- preguntó Ron  
- ¡NO! ¡Es sólo que esto que ha hecho es ilegal! ¡Ha entrado sin permiso...al departamento de misterios, nada menos!¡Lo ha dejado hecho una porquería!....  
- Ah, bien, veo que te prestas voluntario para ponerlo todo como estaba.....perfecto.  
- ¿Qué? Yo no....¡Maldita sea, Weasly!...- me fui retirando poco a poco mientras seguían discutiendo.  
- No estarás pensando- intervino Hermione- que eso es trabajo de mujeres, Abrahamson....  
- ¡Sólo quiero que la chica preste declaración!  
- La chica se llama Elisa Arévalo....-intervino Hécate. Y después de mirar a su alrededor, añadió- ¿Elisa?¡ELISA!

Pero para entonces, yo ya estaba muy lejos de allí.  
Fui a su casa y le dejé una nota sobre la mesa del comedor, en la que le aseguraba que volveríamos a vernos.  
Antes de salir, pasé la mano sobre una de las velas del hall y, sin tocar la llama, la separé en el aire y jugueteé con ella entre los dedos, sin quemarme.  
No le había dicho toda la verdad a Hécate. Aunque tampoco le había mentido.  
No tenía poderes...porque no eran de mi propiedad...solamente los guardaba.  
Probablemente, tendría que devolverlos alguna vez.....y puede que lo haga....- me dije, sonriendo maliciosamente con la llama a pocos centímetros de mi cara-.....un día de estos.  
Y me desaparecí.

(La historia continúa dos años después en "Las nuevas aventuras de Elisa Arévalo" (Elisa…en Hogwarts?) La subiré próximamente (pero tengo más historias en Potterfics) si buscáis esta salen también las otras ;D


End file.
